Devoted for life
by Esmerada007
Summary: Zero and Azkadellia POV on their lives before and after the OZ is restored.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Possessed (CH 1)**  
Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to L. Frank Baum, Sci-Fi.**  
Rating: **R

**Word count; **2,077

**Authors Note:** Major Spoilers 1-3, most of main characters from show.

**Chapters: **1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | **  
Warnings: **Spoilers through Part III**  
Pairings/Characters: **Azkadellia/Zero**  
Summary: **Azkadellia POV of her life as the witch.

_The majestic queen of the O.Z._

_Had two lovely daughters_

_One to darkness, she be drawn,_

_And one to light, she be shown._

_Double eclipse, it is foreseen,_

_Light meets dark in the stillness between,_

_But only one and one alone_

_Shall hold the emerald and take the throne._

.......................... Life

Azkadellia, the oldest daughter of the Queen took the thrown by force and imprisoned her own mother. Nobody ever expected her to do this, to act out like this. She was a sweet, nice, caring young girl until the witch got a hold of her. She was no more then sixteen when it happened. Her younger sister ran threw the woods, curious what the markings on a cave were. Azkadellia followed her trying to protect her when the person that really needed safety was she. As soon as they saw the witch, Azkadellia told DG not to let go of her hand. They were more powerful if they stuck together. So as they stood they're together,

Azkadellia held her sister's hand, feeling her hands tremble at the sight of the witch. The witch appeared before them taunting them and scaring them. Azkadellia stood there but DG ran. She didn't mean too, but she was scared. She couldn't blame her although; she was nine, still just a kid.

As DG left, the witch grabbed Azkadellia possessing her body, until she had control over both her mind and body. Later that day Azkadellia found her sister and mother later that day and pretended nothing had happen. Later that day she found her sister asleep lying in her bed. She walked over to her, taking her essence, her life. In result killing her younger sister.

She left her room like nothing had happened. Shortly after that, her mother came in finding DG dead.

After the incident, her mother took DG in her arms telling her this wasn't supposed to happen.

She was supposed to protect her from this.

Protect her from harm, from the witch.

She felt like she had let down her daughters and her family. She knew then of the witch that possessed her oldest daughter, Azkadellia, and she couldn't do anything about it.

It was too late.

She had to make a choice to use her powers to stop the witch or give all her powers to her youngest daughter in order to revive her.

After reviving her, she took her somewhere no one would find her until it was her time to go and face her destiny. Until it was time to restore OZ back to the beautiful place it once was.

…………………

Much madness is divinest sense

_To a discerning eye;_

_Much sense the starkest madness._

'T is the majority

_In this, as all, prevails._

_Assent, and you are sane;_

_Demur, —you 're straightway dangerous,_

_And handled with a chain._

_Emily Dickerson_

It's been fifteen annuals now and the sorceress still hasn't found the emerald. That was the only thing she needed to turn OZ into a place of complete darkness, into a world, which her alone would rule and control completely.

A place over which, the witch would have dominance and have complete control over Azkadellia's body. Then she would be free to roam and do whatever she wanted, sending plaques to the people who defy her.

Her rule has been tyrannical over the years as she uses her Longcoat troops to kill anyone who opposes her. She still doesn't understand why she hasn't been able to find the emerald. She had looked everywhere in OZ, destroying the most beautiful places whenever she had too.

She even sent her flying bat monkeys (known as mobats) to find the hardest locations in the OZ. Still turning up with nothing.

Azkadellia stares down at the markings on her chest, which looked like bats reminding her of that dreaded day she was possessed. She still held some control over her mind and thoughts, but the witch was stronger, overpowering her.

She could, sometimes, still will herself to do what she wanted, but most of the time the witch had control of it. No one knew what she felt or knew this witch controlled her mind and body. They only knew her as Azkadellia the sorceress, the women who took her mother's thrown and turned OZ into a dangerous, dark place. A place that was once known for its beauty, a place full of magic, a place full of happiness, and peace… All disappeared.

At times, when the witch got aggravated or upset she visited the island, miniature at times. A place she where she would visit her mother, a place the witch made just for her. The witch sneered at her. Loved to see her face, as if it were of a stranger. She loved to see her face in such despair and sadness, at such a loss and in such gloom. Her mother's face was like a stranger all composed and with a slight hint of fear.

Her face creased and hair turned gray.

Although, Azkadellia didn't want to admit this, she hated seeing her mother so upset. She could see it in her mother's eyes, the sadness and the disappointment in her daughter. Wondering if her mother saw her as the witch or as the loving daughter she once knew. Azkadellia wanted to hug her and tell her how sorry she is. Tell her this was the witch's fault not hers but the witch would not let her.

She would not let her show her emotions or be close to her mother.

The witch would grip her, body and mind, whenever she tried to fight her.

It made her weaker, making her brain twist, tight and sick. After having fought it for so long, she didn't fight anymore, knowing it would only made it worse.

And that was when she knew there was no hope for her or for trying to reach out to her mother. Her soul was slowly leaving her day-by-day.

Recently the witch traced more rebels trying to going against her. Azkadellia could not stop herself from ordering her long coats to destroy anything in their way.

They tore families apart, destroyed lives, took control of the towns that defied her. Took prisoners for her own gain, and it was all because of her, of the witch. She knew she shouldn't blame it all on herself but she couldn't help but hold herself responsible.

The OZ had turned so dark now; she didn't think there was hope for her anymore. Hope for her to escape the claws of this witch that possessed her.

The man she knew, as Glitch was intelligent and genius. He used to work for her mother, knowing every secret, everything about OZ. Maybe the location of the emerald, too.

She captured him the same day she locked up her mother. She handed him over to her scientists.

They took his precious gift, his brain and placed it in a container in order for her to use it to retrieve all the information it held. After that she let him go, knowing he was of no use now. He was still alive, but different. Changed to his very core. He still had a sense of humor but he was broken for ever.

Then there was a Tin Man, a cop who defied her, the ex Tin man known as Cain. He did not cringe when the longcoats came. He didn't submit his will to hers. His face was cold; his eyes lucid like ice once he saw the tin suit. Azkadellia could see all that too.

His hatred for the longcoats, the anger still built up inside him once they beat him to the ground. His wife and son were there, too. They tried to help him only to be tossed to the ground away from him.

She wanted to cry as the witch made her watch the long coats beat the Tin man. She had seen the terrified looks on his wife and son's faces. The look of worry and sadness filled their eyes. Her General "Zero" pushed him in the metal suit locking the door once they were finished. She couldn't' help but try to look away. She wanted to cry, walk away, do anything but watch this. But the witch prohibited it. It was only to be expected since the witch feasted on suffering.

Years later, his wife was next. The witch found out she was a rebel and sent Zero to take care of it. Azkadellia couldn't believe she had to watch another life be destroyed. She didn't' think she could handle anymore once she had seen zero hit her and place her in the tin suit.. It was so vile and horrible, that at that exact moment she thought she was going to lose what was left of her mind. Then it just got worse when she heard his wife was dead. Nothing would take away that guilt, the guilt of that woman's death and of all the others.

As days passed, the witch was growing stronger and more powerful. The rush of anger and despair was replacing her emotions of love and kindness, rendering her emotionless at times. Her mind was slowly leaving her, as well. Every time the witch took someone's essence, she grew stronger over Azkadellia's mind and body.

After that incident, she knew she couldn't fight the witch any longer; she just gave in, praying she would at least allow her to have a moment for herself. The only time she would have a little peace was when her body was exhausted. When it was time for sleep. She learned a couple days ago though, that her dreams were not sweet or beautiful dreams anymore.

They were filled with visions of her childhood, her sister, her mother and then they were changed into horrible dreams. Dreams filled with the ghosts of the people she had killed.

Filled with all the awful things the witch had made her do. She would wake up sweating; trying to block the screams that rushed through her head, aching for what was left of her soul.

Her body started to fight the witch again, as her emotions wanted to pour out of her.

The witch won of course, like she always did. She had no emotions left, at least that was what she thought until a tear rolled down her cheek. Maybe she still had hope; she still had some of her emotions at least.

When she awoke, she found out Cain the ex Tin Man was still alive, a young girl freed him recently. Azkadellia smiled feeling a little relieved inside her.

Zero approached her slightly tense once he found out Cain was still alive.

He wanted him dead more badly then the witch did. Azkadellia noticed this making up zero's behavior. Wandering just for a moment whether he really was such a cold-hearted bastard or if the witch had instilled her evilness into him too. She ignored the thought as forced by the witch she approached him to send him off to do more of her bidding.

Later on that day she found out information about the young girl that helped Cain. The witch was infuriated then and she walked straight to the graveyard. Her men dug up the grave until they found her sister's coffin. They opened it and the witch sneered angrily almost with blazing eyes.

It was empty. Azkadellia smiled though, she gleamed with joy smiling as a heavy weight felt as if it had been lifted off her shoulders. Her sister was alive and she was here in OZ. She couldn't believe it; she thought she had killed her all this time. Her mother must have saved her, she concluded. The witch bellowed as she sent her guards to find her.

When they returned with details she was tempted to kill her, kill her own sister, but she found out it was DG who held the key to the location of the crystal. Making her change her mind to kill her once and for all.

The witch couldn't do it and Azkadellia smiled at this, knowing or at least hoping that her sister might be the only one who would be able to help her, save her from this dreaded witch. She could only hope and pray that that blessed day would come soon, a day of freedom and peace. DG was her only hope of getting back what was left of her life. The day she will be in peace once again.

.**............................................**


	2. Ch 2 Reminiscence

**Title: **Reminiscence**  
Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to L. Frank Baum, Sci-Fi.**  
Rating: **pg-13

**Word count; **3,474

**Authors Note:** Major Spoilers 1-3, most of main characters from show.

**Chapters: **1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | **  
Pairings/Characters: **Azkadellia/Zero**  
Summary: **Zero POV of view of when he was working with the sorceress

_Remorse is cureless, —the disease _

_Not even God can heal; _

_For 't is His institution, — _

_The complement of hell._

_Emily Dickerson_

The skies looked gloomy as moonlight poured through the clouds and into his window as he stood there on his balcony. It was two in the morning, and he couldn't sleep.

He didn't want to sleep.

He kept having dreams of his younger years. Years he wanted to forget about but it wouldn't let him. His dreams were intense, reminding him of the good and bad times he had had in his life. He tried to keep the dearest moments to him. The moments of his childhood and the times he had spent with Azkadellia when she was younger.

She was a lot younger than him. She was five annuals younger than him, when he developed a slight crush on her. He was too young to think about it that moment, too young, until now.

He still remembered that moment in which as innocent children they had rolled down that grassy hill, her eyes locking on him.

They had been going to the well to fetch some water when they both stumbled on a rock. Falling down a small hill. When they reached the bottom, his body was covering hers. He grinned slightly as she laughed at him, seeing the mud cover his and her clothes.

He couldn't help but smile too. It came naturally since her big bright smile was in front of him again and her eyes seemed to glow like every time she would look at him.

It reminded him of when she was a caring and kind person. Not like she is now. Making him wonder what caused her to become like this. He was lost in thought that day as he stared down at her when she hurried to move him off her in an instant.

He turned to see what she was staring at. It was her father, staring at them both with curiosity, especially at him. After that day, he couldn't see her anymore. Her father forbade it saying she should hang around with children her age. He hadn't seen her ever since.

And it'd been ten annuals already. Ten unbearable annuals.

When he was growing up, his father's influence on him was strong. The older he became the more he wanted to be that strong, brave man his father kept pushing him to be.

He wanted to be a Tin Man or a Longcoat, anything to have that power.

His father's words guided him and he became just that. A general, but he had never thought it would turn out like this.

He thought he would be working for the greater good, not against it.

He remembered the day he became General.

It should have been an important moment. Memorable for its glamour, its pride, but seeing her kill her formal general, it took out of it so much. It wasn't like he had expected.

The way Azkadellia took his essence scared him.

It dawned to him then that she saw them all as expendable and she wouldn't put up with failure.

The look in her eyes was cold with not the slightest of emotions for killing that man.

It was then that he understood that it wasn't her.

The girl he used to know would never inflict pain on others. Not willingly. The girl he used to know was good and pure and kind.

She was just like her sister DG, caring and considerate. A gentle soul

Were the rumors of her being possessed by a witch true?

But then he had a raise in his power and it overwhelmed him.

He didn't dare admit it, but power was addictive. It really was. It spread inside his veins like venom, making dark, obscuring his own kindness, his own humanity.

He became something he had never thought he would ever become.

That sick hunger for power took over him.

It was then that he realized that he was no better then the witch.

What was the difference between them anymore?

He had broken families apart; he had imprisoned men in tin suits.

He had tortured people for her, for the witch, like an obedient and sick little puppy.

In his heart he knew that one day, all the killings he had done, all the people he had caused to perish would come back to haunt him, to get their revenge.

He wanted it all to change. To take it back.

He had killed so many people who resisted her reign that he didn't really think he had the power to change but he did. Silently, secretly, He kept it to himself at first, wondering if his soul was still intact.

He was turning to go back to his bed and sleep when as he noticed the sky darker than usual. The eclipse of the moon was coming and it would bring absolute darkness. Total blackness as soon as the sorceress found the Emerald.

There was a part of him that didn't want this. He didn't think anyone else would want this either. But he had to obey her. She was his queen and his fate depended on her. So he had to obey if he wanted to see another day.

He had to stay even if she plagued the world with darkness. But hopefully it wouldn't come to that. Hopefully someone, maybe even him would have the courage to stop her.

...............................

IF recollecting were forgetting,

Then I remember not;

And if forgetting, recollecting,

How near I had forgot!

And if to miss were merry,

And if to mourn were gay,

How very blithe the fingers

That gathered these to day!

Emily Dickerson

………………………………………………………….

It had been like this for the past few days. Whenever he went to sleep, she would be there inside him.

He would dream of her, not the sorceress. But Azkadellia, the caring girl he used to know a long time ago., the girl that knew nothing about deception and darkness just kindness.

He tries to sleep again as he lies down on the bed, but he can't, his mind is still thinking about her. Thinking about what he wanted to ask her.

He wanted to ask her why she was doing this? But he knew he wouldn't dare question her authority, he didn't think he could get the courage to ask her that.

He remembered the day he first went to her, after seeing her ten annuals later. He couldn't believe how much she had changed.

He stepped into the room, staring at the long, black dress she was wearing. She turned to face him, looking over to him as his eyes were focused on her exquisite, succulent lips

She stared straight into his eyes with a gaze he'd never seen before in her eyes.

The way she approached him, didn't frighten him though. He knew It should frighten him as he noticed the other men back away, trying not to meet her gaze. She was a dangerous woman, after all.

He hadn't known how dangerous she was until now.

He still had the image of that fifteen-year-old girl, who laughed and played with her baby sister, in his mind. The girl he knew was nothing in comparison to the enchanting figure he stared at.

Her skin was light, her silky, black hair lay on one side of her making her look exquisite, matching her dress that seem to wrap her every curve just right.

She looked back at him watching his eyes roam over her body. She remained quiet for a minute, as she approached him with a wicked grin.

Her smile did not look like hers either, and her eyes were glowing with a devious glow.

.............

"Zero, " she replied with a cunning grin. It seems like it's been forever since we seen one another. You finally came to visit" she replied not amused by the looks he was giving her.

"Azkadellia," he said, his voice huskier than usual, bowing to her.

"It's Sorceress", she scowled moving her hand gentle to his neck. "We are not kids anymore Zero. I would advise you to stop staring at me like some lovesick fool. She spoke harshly as her fingers dug into the nape of his neck.

"Sorry, Sorceress" he gave in, feeling uneasy being this close to her, but slightly angered that a woman was intimidating him.

Her fingers left his neck and he was left wondering if this was the same woman. The fear that she elicited from him was powerful. Her eyes were not the same; they were darker than what he remembered.

He watched her eyes as she placed her hand on her hips, staring back at him. " Then you understand that the men here, are here for business and business alone. Just to work in the OZ and nothing more.

"Yes, Sorceress."

He watched her smirk and he was certain that she was hiding something. "Has power corrupted her so much that she had become like this," he thought. Had she changed that much?

_......................_

He awoke that morning, still quite tired from lack of enough sleep. Then, he got up and did his daily routine like he always did.

He opened the door, ignoring her assistant as he stepped through the grand doors without knocking. His footstep was light, approaching her with caution.

She was sitting there on a chair. Her gaze was distant, her skin pale, as if she were frozen in time.

He felt the urge to reach over and move his hand over her face to see if she was real.

Her beauty was growing on him, attracting him more and more every time he saw her.

He took a step closer, standing a couple feet from her now.

"Sorceress?" he asked, not realizing he had just done what he thought he didn't have the courage to do.

He touched her face with his fingertip, moving it across her chin. Wondering what was wrong with her.

Before he had time to even notice what he did or move away, her hand reached his throat.

"Zero, what do you think you are doing?"

"Azkadellia, I'm sorry. I was just…"

She grinned slightly, as her hands tightened around his throat, making him gasp for air.

"I don't like being interrupted…not by you, not by anyone…" she spoke harshly.

Zero gasped again, trying to get another precious breath of air into his lungs. And then just like that, Azkadellia loosened her grip, letting him go.

Making him fall to his knees gasping for air.

He stood up after a minute staring at her, holding his neck. "I'm sorry..…Sorceress" He spoke his voice shallow, trying not to let a hint of fear and anger into it.

The witch stared at him, feeling the fear in him and she sensed a slight change in him. Has he grown soft? She wandered. Maybe she should test him, she thought.

I have a mission for you Zero. She spoke standing in front of him now, brushing the lint of his collar. Her eyes gleamed at him seeing the nervousness in him.

"I want you go to Milltown and kill all the humans there" she spoke harshly meeting his surprised gaze. There seems to be a traitor there. If you can't find him, burn the town down.

"Burn it" he repeated, haunted by her tone. It felt almost like she didn't want to say it.

"Are you questioning my judgment?" she spoke deadly moving toward him.

"No…. Sorceress…" he spoke quickly as she moved away from him.

"Then go Zero. Don't come back empty handed!" She spoke turning to walk to the balcony.

He left, walking out of the room, to catch his breath. He couldn't believe he had to do this. Was she really thinking straight?

He ignored the thought as he gathered his men to Milltown for another horrific kill.

………..

He and his men made it there only to find that the people of the town were waiting for them with knives in their hands. And Zero could do nothing but order his men to lower their guns, because he knew it would be a waste to shoot them, most of them were androids.

He walked over to one of the men and informed him about a traitor that might be in the town, maybe hiding near by, someone helping the alliance. The man brushed him off telling him there were no humans here.

Zero grinned not amused, because he knew the man was lying. He was nervous just to speak to him. Zero raised his gun suddenly shooting him in the leg.

"I thought you said there was no human here" he bellowed, grabbing the man by the collar.

At that moment the other's started shooting at his men. Zero let the man go as he acted fast. A bullet flew past his face as he quickly ducked and hid behind a tree. His men did the same hiding away from the androids until their bullets were gone.

Zero quickly got up as his men followed disarming and shooting the others.

He quickly got weary of this after ten minutes looking through the small village.

There was no one except for the one man he shot in the kneecap earlier. That was the only human there. Zero walked back to the man he shot earlier and noticed that there was someone tending to his wound.

"Where are they?" Zero asked again, his hand grabbing the man's throat.

"I……...I don't know" He said frightened.

Zero moved away from him and one of his men approached him.

"I think we found something Sir"

Zero let the man go as he followed the soldier into a small building, where he saw five children hiding beside a table. They looked like they were no more than nine years old.

The man, who was shot by Zero earlier, quickly came in the room, as soon as he saw Zero go in.

"No…please you can't take them. They are only children," the man said limping toward him.

"Why are you hiding them and where are their parents? Do you have something to hide again?" zero asked approaching him.

The next words out of the man mouth shocked him. It was beyond fear or terror; it made him feel so horrible about himself.

"You killed their parents. I was protecting them" the man said standing there, not thinking about the danger of defying the Longcoats anymore.

Zero couldn't believe it.

They were glaring at him, knowing he was the cause of their suffering and mourning.

Their eyes were filled with tears as his men held them by the wrist. They weren't just filled with sadness; they were filled with anger and revenge, something he hadn't seen in a child's eye before.

He knew then that that man wasn't the one working with the alliance. The children were, they were the ones giving them secrets, helping them in any way they could. The man was just protecting them.

He couldn't help but feel bad for them and for what he had done. The sorrow and the blame in their eyes bugged him. It was more than discomfort though; it was like he had guilt of his own to deal with. And the pangs of guilt were coming in waves, killing him inside.

But he would never show his emotions. He turned away suddenly, as one little boy ran to him kicking him hard in the leg.

"You killed my daddy," the boy shouted, his little hands clenched into fists.

Zero sneered widely as his leg was starting to hurt. His rage got the best of him as he picked up the little boy, yelling at him.

The boy started crying then and the man protecting it tried to attack Zero but was stopped by the Longcoats.

Zero handed the boy to one of his men, suddenly agitated with the screams and crying of the kids. Then he remembered his mission, what Azkadellia told him to do. But he could never do this, no matter how much the kids infuriated him. He would never kill or hurt a child.

"Let them go," Zero said to his men.

Zero left before the children tried to attack him again. He walked past the older man as he told the children to stay there.

"I think you better watch them more closely next time" Zero said harshly before getting out.

"Let's go" Zero ordered mounting back on his horse. He stared at the older man one last time distinguishing a hint of relief in his eyes.

He was glad he didn't kill anyone, but as he rode back to the castle, he was worried.

Once he was inside he would have to explain everything to the sorceress. He had come up with a lie, which he hoped would save his life.

…………………………………

"Zero, you are back quickly. I am quite pleased" she spoke as she saw him approach her.

"Did you find out anything?" She asked him staring at him with curiosity in her gaze.

"Um, No Sorceress. I found nothing there. Only Androids live there."

"Are you sure?" She asked standing a few feet away from him but still able to taste the fear in him, palpable. She could taste it and a smile covered her face.

"Yes, Sorceress", he replied. Before he could turn to walk away her hands were back on his neck again, but squeezing it tightly.

Zero was gasping for air once more time as she backed him onto a table.

"You are lying, Zero. I can see it in that mind of yours" she sneered.

"They were just children" he said gasping.

"That's no excuse" she said loudly this time, her eyes burning him. He was still choking. Her grip was so tight; it was bringing him to the point of having no air to breath.

"Stop" he demanded trying to push her away. "You don't want to do this Azkadellia. I know you don't want to kill me. We were friends once" he choked out.

Azkadellia was struggling to stop herself. The witch in her was killing him slowly.

Her emotions were fighting to make their way out of the prison the witch had placed them but it was too hard for her. She wasn't strong enough.

"Azkadellia, please" he panted, suddenly feeling light headed.

"My name is not…" she was suddenly distant from what she was doing as the witch was trying to take his essence.

Azkadellia was fighting the witch. Her head and body started feeling sick, full of pain as she fought harder.

Just when she thought the witch had killed him, she watched her hand. Her hand started to loosen around his throat letting him go, falling to the floor.

Azkadellia moved quickly toward him, shaking him to consciousness.

But he wouldn't wake up and she felt like crying. The burden of another person's death on her conscience was starting to overwhelm her and all she wanted was to bury it deep inside her, where it wouldn't hurt as much.

No one was around to notice a tear falling down her face and she knew the witch was only letting her show her emotions there, because no one else was around to see her this way.

She was starting to pull herself up when Zero awoke, choking as he took a gasp of air.

"Zero" she spoke kneeling down beside him, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm sorry", she said, helping him up.

"What?" he said surprised by her sincere voice.

"I said I'm sorry" she said staring down at him.

"You are still in there"? He mused.

"Yes, I think I am", she spoke suddenly feeling like the witch was trying to overcome her again, furious that she had come out of her control even for a little while.

"Zero go back to your quarters" She ordered him in a harsh tone. The battle was over and the witch had won. Again. But still there had been a little victory.

"But, I wanted to talk to you"

"NO, go Zero" Her tone was tormented yet, firm, unwavering. She had to make him leave before the witch had full control over her again.

Zero left slightly confused about what had just happened.

It was as if she had two personalities. One was the same Azkadellia he used to know as a child. The same lovely, kind person and the other one, was the witch.

He shook his head walking out of her quarters and back to his room. He knew what he had to do the next time he would see her.

He had to get her to fight the witch, stop this madness before the witch managed to wreak complete havoc on Oz.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Desire**  
Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to L. Frank Baum, Sci-Fi.**  
Rating: **R Sexual content

Word Count; 3,221

**Chapters: **1 | 2 | 3 | 4**  
Warnings: **Spoilers through Part III**  
Pairings/Characters: **Azkadellia/Zero

**Authors Note**; Beta by **  
Summary: **Azkadellia POV of her life before the witch is gone.

He would drink from his passion for her, and he would drink it greedily

As if lost in a steaming, burning desert.

His devotion was as vital as food, water, which dissolves blackened skies.

A place where their souls shall shiver and this place shall

Be made beautiful too sacred to be touched

Frayedshadows

..............................

_Lust_

One day she was on the balcony of her chamber when Zero entered. He walked in moving past her advisor with urgency. She heard him. His feet swift over the stone cold floor with a step only she knew.

The black curtains moved with a sway as he moved closer to her. His body a feet away from her, his eyes watching her mouth move. She knew he was watching. She had known him for years and she had become intrigued by the man.

They had known each other since kids. She wondered how he could change like that. How he could have turned out like this. She had to rationalize it, blame it on someone…

Maybe it was the witch's doing as well. It must be that she had made him so deceptive and cruel.

Despite of what he had done for her or what he had done to others. She still felt like she could trust him. Which made her wander if he was mad at her for almost killing him the other day ago.

Furthermore the fact that she would always regret letting him do the things he did.

She always regretted letting him do her bidding, killing and hurting people too. That would be another thing to bury in her conscious till she was finally free of this possession. If she was ever free from this witch.

Her feelings for him were genuine. At first it was just a crush and then it had turned to something more, something bigger past the years. Something that made her heart flutter in her chest.

But she wouldn't dare let herself admit or say it out loud. Not like this, not while she was still controlled by that witch. For all she knew it could be the witch causing her to think this way. She knew her every emotion, every thought and every dream. She didn't have any secrets anymore, nowhere to keep her precious memories buried deep within her. The witch knew them all. She had access to everything, or almost everything.

She ignored the feeling as the witch suddenly seized Zero by the throat, fingers digging into his throat. She watched the satin garment of her glove dip tighter into his neck. Her touch was far from satin. Her touch was death and destruction and pain…

She kept squeezing and Zero let out a gasp of shock as she backed him onto a hard table.

He lifted his hands to push her off of him, but her strength caused him to weaken his effort. Her eyes turned black, and she felt his pulse against her palm accelerate. The witch smiled feeling his panic. The surge going through his bloodstream; the fear and the awareness inebriated all her senses.

"You dare...?" she threatened against his ear.

She smiled seeing his bravery beneath his frighten eyes. She knew he was trying to provoke her, which pleased her more. Her chest heaved, and he noticed it. He wondered if she was nervous or if she was just trying to stop herself from killing him again.

Azkadellia was trying to stop herself. Her hands were still tightening around his throat as one of her legs was pressed against his groin. He let out a gasp and she knew it wasn't because he was frightened. He did that because he was getting aroused.

"Stupid man doesn't know what he's thinking" the witch thought.

Azkadellia loosened her grip around his neck, fighting the witch with all her might. Zero went rigid, hands tightening on her hips pushing her away. Her mouth opened as the witch slowly began to suck the life out of him.

Her grip was harder and Azkadellia wanted to cry now. She didn't want him to be killed, not like this. Not by her hand even if it was forced by someone else…

Her hands loosened their grip again as zero stumbled backwards, falling beside the table. He choked harshly, his face suddenly changing expression. Now he looked stern.

"Disrupt me again, and you will be demoted permanently."

Drained and tired, Zero fled from the balcony, scared that she would kill him on the spot. It was clear to him then that he would never disturb her again. Not after feeling the power she had.

The witch turned back to the balcony smiling sure that she had let zero know who was in charge. And Azkadellia smiled too. She smiled because she hadn't killed him. She had let him live knowing there was a part of her, which still cared for the man.

She knew in her heart that she didn't want to have another burden buried deep within her. No more mistakes, no more regrets, no more guilt…

Knowing the witch was using her for her own gain; her little disobedience would surely displease her. What would she do then? What horrific punishment would she make up just for her? The mere thought of that caused her to tremble.

***************

Later on that night she was at peace for once. The witch didn't control her much when her body grew tired from lack of sleep.

This was perhaps the only time she could think and rest. She grew weary of this at times, knowing the witch could take over her anytime she wanted.

She rested her head back on the pillow ignoring that thought, as her golden nightgown swept over the bed. She rolled over to her side staring at herself in her mirror. She was young still; her face had not seized a wrinkle but her eyes had grown darker. They were so different than they were in her childhood. She wished things could have remained like that. Simple, innocent, good…

Her gown looked exquisite, astonishing and beautiful like her. She looked as if she were a princess waiting for her prince to come and release her from this spell. She could almost smile bitterly at the irony of this, but she stopped herself.

She heard a click at the door and the familiar shuffling of feet approaching her bedside. The shuffle of footsteps approached her closer stopping near her bed. She turned, still laying flat on her back as she looked up at him. His eyes beamed staring down at the tattoos that was across her breasts. But there was also a look of alarm as his eyes met hers. A sign of fright, lust or was it just greed? She didn't know.

The only thing she knew was that he wanted something. She could see in his eyes, in the way he was looking at her. She knew she had the advantage and sat up. She watched him take a step back as his eyes showed a sign of fear now.

She smiled at him for the first time wondering if he would be calm enough to come closer. He did, as she knew he would.

He took another step forward as Azkadellia reached over grabbing his hands, pulling him to sit beside her suddenly. His eyes met hers again and there was a glimmer of interest in them. It was obvious that he was intrigued.

She was about to say something when his hand reached over lightly brushing the curve in her neck. His eyes were dark and for a moment she mused the thought of whether his intentions were good.

"What are you doing Zero?" she asked as his eyes roamed over her body, causing her to blush.

Minutes later, his hand ran up her thigh to her sides and then to her breast, pressing firmly through the thin garment of her gown. She gasped and swallowed surprised, her back suddenly being pushed to the bed.

Zero was straddling now, still fondling her as his eyes devoured her neck. She was surprised by his sudden action. Which made her wonder whether he was that bold or plain stupid for coming on to her and trying to seduce her like this. She knew he would be dead in any minute if the witch wished him to be.

So why was she not doing anything? Did she want this to happen? She ignored the thought as his hands went for her gown pulling the golden silk piece of clothing over her head.

She didn't stop him. She didn't want to. She wanted this maybe a little too much.

Maybe it would make all the pain and suffering go way. Make all the images of the people she killed go away. Maybe it would only make her forget them for a little while and that was enough.

He pulled off the gloves off his hand tossing them to the side. She went for his leather jacket, unhooking the metal belt quickly. Minutes later his suit was lying on the floor.

Her hand caressed and traveled his chest, pressing against the dash in his arm that the witch had given him a month ago.

He gasped suddenly placing a kiss on her lips, biting lightly on her bottom lip, making her breath catch in her mouth, too. He released her lips and gave a little grin staring at her eyes.

They were distressed, like she was holding back. Like the day he seen her in her younger years. Scared or frighten suddenly. He didn't say anything as he kept his hands on the mound of her breast. Pressing firmly every time she breathed.

She grabbed his hand motioning it toward her thigh. He caressed her thighs, pulling them apart. His hand went in between; her stroking that heat now...Two and then three fingers. It felt like ecstasy…

She moaned and it poured out of her like an ocean. He paused, surprise in his eyes. He didn't think he would live long enough to do this. He never thought she would allow him to touch her like this. He had no ideal he would make it this far with her. He thought she would kill him the second he'd step into her bedroom, but he was wrong.

He wanted to make her feel the pain of loss. He wanted to make her feel powerless. The same thing he felt when she almost killed him more then once. But that wasn't the only reason he had come there. He wanted that power of being in control for once.

Furthermore, he'd come there because he wanted her. He had plenty of girls in his past, screaming for him. Lusting over him but to achieve the same thing with her, elicit the same lust was beyond his wildest dreams.

Every time he saw her, his need for her would only grow stronger. When they knew each other as kids she was sweet, still a hot head but he had never really been attracted to her until now. Or maybe it was the other way around. He wanted her to be attracted to him, but he thought he was too plain for her to notice him…

He tried over the years to become someone…someone she would notice…

When he became general, he knew he might have a chance.

His heart pounded in anticipation; wanting to feel that warm heat of hers as he stared at her nude body. He knew she was lonely but he hadn't realized how much. She was already tugging his pants off, wanting it as bad as he did. He smiled seeing her beautiful face and how young she was. Reminding him of the same look she had once when they were children.

He cupped her neck and the feeling of her thighs touching his was amazing. She laid a hand on his shoulder, offering a shy smile. He stared at her eyes and they seemed to hypnotize him; her untouched beauty suddenly moved him.

He took her mouth, pushing past the softness of her lips again. She tasted sweet at first, her tongue like smooth violet, something bittersweet in his mouth.

He kisses her keenly, her tongue slicking the base of his mouth. He could feel her hands, her tiny fists curled around his shoulder, pushing him away suddenly, but he held on. Pushing deeper and deeper until there was nothing more than a gasp of breath slowly escaping her mouth.

He straddled her again as he caressed her leg tenderly. He moved closer pulling one of her legs around his waist, wondering if she was a virgin. He wouldn't be surprised if she were, especially considering how lonely she had been in the past years.

She had been so occupied with changing the OZ that she had forgotten about her other needs. But he certainly didn't forget his. He never forgot about his needs. He was a conqueror. He always went after what he wanted and he always achieved it.

His hand pulled her legs apart and she didn't complain. Instead, she wrapped her legs around his waist. A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt Zero push himself into her halfway, the sensation of being filled causing her eyes to close with pleasure.

He rocked forward carefully. He did expect that she was still a virgin. She was tight and he was losing control due to the heat overflowing his body.

"You have no idea, how long I have wanted this. To have you here in my arms and see that look on your face" he grunted.

She let out another moan as he pushed all the way, bringing her closer to the brink, making her quiver. She grunted matching his movement till they moved in unison, perfectly synchronized.

He stared back at her, waiting for her response. Her eyes open now, she glared at him

"Why didn't you come to" she started but was cut off as he had pulled out of her, leaving the tip of him inside of her. She had a feeling of emptiness that had crept inside her, causing her to push her hips towards him.

He slammed his hips forward, making her head fly back into the pillow. His mouth went to her neck and she let out a gasp from the intensity of the sensation.

" What were you going to say?" He questioned, quiet pleased he was in control now.

His mouth released her neck, leaving a mark on her; reminding her as well as him that this wasn't a dream. His eyes roamed over the tattoos on her breasts, which were moving violently with his thrusting movements.

She didn't know how long she could take this forceful movement; it was causing her to scream out only to match Zero's screams. Her thoughts were pushed aside as she felt him pull out, and grab her by the waist. He turns her so that she was lying on her stomach now. Before she could reply, the pressure of his hips caused her to let out a shallow breath.

It was an uncomfortable spot she was in; her back facing him, leaning on her knees as Zero was between her legs. He placed one of her legs around his waist, both of his hands digging into her hips painfully.

She had never made love this way or anyway really. He was her first and his length surprised her, he was big. She was expecting that, but it didn't matter. She felt pleasured by his dimensions but she expected pain, also.

By now she was panting for him as he was pushing deeper inside of her, stroking a spot she never knew existed until now. Her hands dug deeper into his hand, which rested next to her face buried in the bed sheets. He was pushing his length into her almost completely before withdrawing from her, and then slamming back inside with full force. His thrusts becoming harder and deeper by the second

She let out a sharp gasp, as his hand brushed over her clit. She moaned out loud again.

It was so powerful that it had left her without any breath in her at all. Now her breathing came out with a noise.

"Troubles?" Zero questioned smugly.

He continued his pace over her. He could feel her heart pounding through the nerves. He leaned his head against her shoulder. Seconds later she screamed his name as he released into her, riding the orgasm out.

She rolled over, resting her back on the bed staring up at him.

She didn't know what to feel now. She was hoping it would take some of the guilt away.

It did for the time being but it was still there. She knew it was still there even if the memory of it was numbed temporarily.

She couldn't get it out of her mind. She felt him move the covers over her as she was still panting with her eyes closed exhausted by their adventure. She opened her eyes looking up as he moved against her, crushing his lips to hers, in a bruising kiss.

She closed her eyes again only to hear him sit up. She opened her eyes again and noticed him putting his pants on.

"No" she spoke grabbing his arm.

He turned towards her, as her hand was wrapped around his wrist. "Stay with me" she said letting go of his wrist, almost embarrassed at her weakness.

He grinned wandering if she was still the same woman, she sounded like the girl he knew long ago. She wasn't cruel and didn't' threaten to kill him. Was that really the same woman, he thought?

"If I don't.......... will you demote me?" he replied with a grin, moving away from her.

She grinned back taking his hand. "Are you sure you want to test my patience, General?" she spoke running her hand across his bare back.

He smiled, but shivered at her touch. The way her fingers smoothed across his back, it made him wonder if he should just stay there with her and not defy her again. After all she could kill him any time she wanted to.

He lay back down, brushing his hand through her hair. "I guess I have no choice" he remarked staring back at her.

Azkadellia smirked wondering if the witch was tormenting her thoughts again. Making her feel like her powers could be used to get anything she wanted. Making her feel like maybe she was actually in control of even something small in her life. As small as having genuine feelings for someone. If that were the case, then perhaps the witch wasn't that bad, after all.

And that was when she knew the witch had her. She had playing her all along. The witch wanted her to think that she was in control and the best way of doing that was to gain her trust.

Let her have a few things of the ones she wanted. The harmless ones, maybe the ones that gave the witch pleasure too. Maybe it wasn't just her making love with Zero…

Azkadellia shuddered at that thought.

She wasn't feeling any better after doing this. She had only felt pleasure for a while and then the pain came back hunting her, hurting her…

All the ghosts of the people she had killed, present in all her dreams turning them into dark, inescapable nightmares. But she wasn't alone at least. Maybe just maybe- the thought was creeping its way with caution into her mind- Zero could help her.

**............................................**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Unenviable

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to L. Frank Baum, Sci-Fi.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Word count;** 1,559

**Authors Note:** Major Spoilers 1-3, most of main characters from show. Beta by

**Chapters: **1 | 2 | 3 | 4 |

**Pairings/Characters:** Azkadellia/Zero

**Summary:** Zero & Azkadellia POV

It's been a week now since their last encounter. She'd been sending him to do her bidding most of the time. He hasn't even got the chance to actually speak to her about that night.

He felt frustrated and even more so since he learned that Cain was still alive. That was unfortunate and needless to say he hoped the sorceress wasn't going to kill him for not having finished the job.

He met her a few days after he learned that Cain was still alive, when she was in her chamber, in her bed.

He wasn't sure what he should be prepared for, as he entered.

Her mind was a mystery and set only on achieving that emerald.

He approached her bedside as she was sitting there, in the same golden gown as the night before.

Before he even had a chance to take a good look, he was pulled closer to her, sitting beside her now.

"Zero" she spoke ravaging her hand through his hair.

"Pleasure me like the other night". She said with a wicked glare in her eyes.

He smiles staring at her eyes and the tattoos across her breast, that she loved to show off. And just for a slight minute he knew that glare it wasn't Azkadellia, It was the sorceress.

She took her hand placing it on his neck as she pushed him to the bed, as she straddled him.

At that second he knew he should protest, this was not her but, as he looked deeper into her eyes, he knew he really couldn't say 'no'.

He wanted her again as badly as she did. So he did what was asked of him.

He made love to her again and again, until she was tired of him.

***********

The next day Azkadellia awoke in her bed alone. She was sure Zero would be still here but he wasn't. Her memory from last night was slightly blurred about what had happened. She knew she wasn't herself.

She knew it wasn't solely her. The witch was growing stronger as the day of the eclipse grew closer.

She didn't understand why the witch had done that, but it didn't really matter.

She knew it wouldn't be long until her mind was completely gone and taken over by the witch.

There were only two days left until the eclipse.

Two more days to enjoy what was left of her memory and life. Two more days until her soul and existence both faded away.

…………….

Later that day Zero entered her chambers quite pleased with himself.

She could see it in his eyes, that same glare he would have right after sex.

It made her want to smack that ingrate smile off his face.

She realized immediately what the witch had made her do.

She was angered at the witch, infuriated way more than any other time.

It wasn't the fact that she had just used her body to please her own desires.

It was the fact that she had made her use Zero, causing him to become a more pathetic jerk than he already was. Making him less of a decent man. Deducting from his dignity, his humanity.

But despite her anger, she knew she was wrong. She knew he would always have the ability to redeem himself. There would always be time left for him to become better, to become a decent, good man again. To be proud of himself again.

But her? She had no time left. No more time but the two days till the eclipse and she feared, no, she was certain that it wasn't time enough for her to change. And apart from her own sins, her own weaknesses, she would take the blame for Zero's too.

************

The sorceress stood up, approaching his side.

"I have another mission for you, Zero" she ordered, running her fingers behind the crease of his neck.

He grinned slightly at her, trying not to show that her delicate touch, the feel of her fingers running through his neck, gave him a slight chill.

"What might that be, sorceress?"

"There is news of Cain and his friends. They seem to be at the Realm of the Unwanted.

I want you to go there and capture them." She demanded.

Zero smiled slightly as he made his way to the door, but stopped as she called back for him.

"Don't come back empty handed this time. Otherwise I have no more use for you"

Irritated by her abrupt tone, he turned to face her, keeping his anger inside him.

"I won't sorceress" he replied finally, leaving her presence.

Despite it all, he was glad that he was away from her. Otherwise, he would have burst from rage any minute.

And such an outburst would surely lead him to his death.

**************

Along with his army, he made it to the realm of the unwanted.

He had only been there a few times and never since he had became general.

He and his men stepped toward the center of the town only to be surprised by the scene. They were already captured and tied up. Surrounded by a few fortunetellers.

But one in particular caught his attention. They had had a fling once. But once he had found that she was stealing his money whenever they slept together, he had left her and he hadn't seen her since.

He smiled at the blond-haired beauty in front of him, as she asked him for her share of the money. He grinned slightly knowing that she hadn't changed since the last time he met her.

Amused, he decided he should send her off for a quick and painful death for digging her greedy little hands into something far more important and bigger than her.

After sending his guards to get rid of her, he turned to look at Cain who was frustrated for having been captured once again. He also glared at Ambrose once he noticed him, the formal queen's advisor. As for Raw he seemed to be just as displeased.

What got on his nerves the most though, was the fact that Cain was still alive. After all these times he had tried to end his life. The man seemed to have nine lives. But a smile formed on his face as he decided that he would make sure he would be hanged at the gallows this time. He would take care of him permanently.

****************

Later on that day, Zero and his army, led the prisoners out of the Realm of the Unwanted. And just as he thought nothing would go wrong, it did.

Resistance fighters attacked his men and himself en route, causing him to fall off his horse and subsequently get captured.

He couldn't believe this was happening to him, as he sat there tied to a chair.

Captured by none other then Cain's son, the one that was in charge of this alliance.

How could he have fallen for this trap?

He sat there as Jeb tried to force him to talk and reveal everything he knew about the machine called the sun seeder. He didn't tell them anything, of course. He was tough so there was little hint he let show that he was afraid of them or was scared of what they might do to him. They could be cruel. After all, he had indeed killed Jeb's mother and Cain's wife. In addition to that, he knew he might not make it out of this alive. They might just kill him for all the suffering he has caused.

But still he wouldn't budge. After all, Azkadellia would do ten times worse things to him if he betrayed her. Yet, after tricking him into thinking they were going to cut off his fingers, he gave away the information they needed. It really wasn't going to help them stop Azkadellia anyways. She had the whole castle surrounded by guards. What did they think they could achieve at this point?

At that same time, he was surprised when Jeb placed the tip of his sword blade against his neck. He knew that at first he just wanted to scare him but then he distinguished the anger in his eyes, a feeling he knew all too well. A feeling, which had consumed him more than once. `

He was determined to kill him, determined to seek vengeance for his mother's death.

Then he saw Cain step forward, stopping his son from ending his life.

He didn't understand his motives. Why would he stop him? It surprised him.

That fact made him wonder how Cain could not feel hatred for him.

Hatred for killing his wife, ruining what was left of his life and making him think his son was dead as well.

He couldn't wrap his head around it but maybe while he was locked in that hideous tin suit, maybe he had time to reflect and discover a hidden meaning of life, what it was all about and that living was all about forgiveness.

Zero bitterly thought that perhaps this was something he hadn't found yet, maybe something he would never find.

Then the night came and he heard footsteps approach him, just as he was about to fall asleep.

It was Cain and he slightly motioned for him to stand up, fear rushing through him as he held a sword in his hands. He really thought his heart was going to come out of this chest, when Cain raised and placed the sword above his head. He really thought his life was over.

When the sword cut his chain, he couldn't believe it.

He was in shock until Cain still holding the sword in his hand, told him to move.

He did as he was told wondering if this would be his final moment in this life, his last breathe. But then with eyes wide with fear he saw exactly where Cain was leading him and his knees felt weak. He was walking towards the very thing he had placed Cain in.

The one thing so horrible to ruin one's life, the thing which had ruined Cain's life.

The tin suit was no more than a few inches away from him when he backed away only to be shoved closer to it.

He wanted to run, beg, plead, do anything but be in that suit, but he didn't. He didn't want to go like this, like a broken man and he certainly didn't want to act like a coward.

It took all his inner strength, not to grab that sword off of Cain and throw him in the suit again. Yet, Cain had the upper hand this time.

There was no escaping the evitable, no escaping his fate, which was worse than death.

It seemed that this was his fate and maybe he should just accept it for all the lives he had ruined.

It seemed like a punishment fitting his crime and Zero lowered his head feeling the burden of his sins heavy against his body and soul…


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Serenity**  
Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to L. Frank Baum, Sci-Fi.**  
Rating: PG**

**Chapters: **1 | 2 | 3 | 4

**Authors Note:** Spoilers through Part III…. Beta by **  
Pairings/Characters: **Azkadellia/Zero, DG**  
Summary: Zero and **Azkadellia POV of after the witch is gone.

_The healed Heart shows its shallow scar _

_With confidential moan, _

_Not mended by Mortality _

_Are fabrics truly torn _

_To go its convalescent way _

_So shameless is to see, _

_More genuine were Perfidy _

_Than such Fidelity._

**-**Emily Dickerson

.....................................................

_Peace_

And then the day that Azkadellia thought would never come, arrived.

The day on which the two moons aligned with the sun, creating an eclipse.

The witch thought this day would never come, either. Yet, she finally had that precious emerald she had wanted enabling her to set her plans in action. She was happy, gleaming with joy as she finally had the power to turn OZ into that dark place she had been wanting for so long.

Azkadellia wasn't that thrilled about this though. She didn't want the world to turn dark, so dark that the light would never appear in the OZ again. She wanted light, peace and happiness for her and her family. To be reunited with her mother and father, once more. To have the blessing of a peaceful life once again, that was if there would be any peace after all of this.

Her mind was gradually weakened to the point that she thought she wouldn't be able to fight anymore. The witch stood there watching the eclipse as the emerald rested in the pendant against her chest. The blue rays shooting through her to the eclipse, as it started to permeate the sky.

Azkadellia stood there knowing it wouldn't be long until the witch took complete control of her mind. Her confidence, her personality, her fate were almost obliterated anyway. Her very soul felt like it was gone too. She was on the verge of losing hope and she had almost given up until she saw her sister DG appear.

She was standing there reaching out to her, keen on taking her hand. But she couldn't, she was too scared. Scared just like on the day she become possessed from the witch. She didn't want DG to stand once more in the crossfire of this; she didn't want to be possessed over and over again. She longed to be free of this, of everything. Her mind couldn't handle it anymore.

DG reached out to her again, pleading with her to take her hand. Telling her she wouldn't let her go this time. She would never let go. Azkadellia reached out scared of what would happen, but in the end she didn't care. She couldn't' live like this anymore. She reached out closer inches from DG's fingers, when the witch came out.

DG stood there as the witch appeared out of her sister. Taunting her, scaring her to leave. But she was not a scared little girl who would let go of her sister this time. She wasn't that girl anymore. She was not scared, not of the witch. Not of anything any more.

"Grab my hand", Dg called reaching out to her. "I promise I won't leave you, I won't let go"

" I'm scared" she replied, staring at her brave sister. She was a lot younger, but stronger than she could ever be, she thought. She reached out this time grabbing her hand. DG pulled her closer, never letting go of her hand, never leaving her sister.

Even when the witch tried to come after them, they still didn't let go. They held on using all their power and strength to block the evil witch, and they won.

Azkadellia couldn't believe it. The witch was finally dead and she was free. Azkadellia felt breathless, as her shallow breath got caught on her throat. For the first time since she could remember, she was free. It wasn't a terrible thing. It wasn't torment. It was a life of freedom from that witch and she was relishing in it. It all looked so familiar, yet so new…

She used to not be able to control her body and now that she had it felt exhilarating. It felt like it'd been ages since she had last felt like this. It felt like she was reborn again with a new life, like she was revived in the way she deserved, the life she deserved.

Her sister stood there, as torn with feeling as well. But they had been separated from each other for so long, she didn't know how to react. She stood there, looking at her, smiling at her, hoping that they would find their way because they were after all sisters.

She wanted to cry, do something to make her feel how happy she was. But now was not the time, this was a time to let Azkadellia feel at home. She hugged her sister as they made their way back to the room where their father and mother were.

The look on their face was one of surprise, as she walked in beside DG. They were silent but smiling, hoping Azkadellia was herself again. Hoping she was the kind daughter they once had.

"Is it really you Azkadellia?" her mother said. Turning toward her.

"It is me, mother" she said as her mother and father hugged both of them.

She couldn't believe this was over. She was in control of her own body now and for the most part she felt happy being near them again but her own thoughts caught up to her.

Her thoughts kept on lingering about that night with zero and the fact that she might be with child. She had all the symptoms of it. The witch knew too and she wasn't too happy with the fact, knowing it would only slow her down as years past.

She couldn't help but wonder why she didn't stop herself from that and ashamed as she was, she didn't want anybody else to know, especially her parent's. She didn't want them to think her daughter was broken, destroyed by what the witch had done to her. She was far from broken.

She followed them as they walked to the balcony staring off at the Eclipse. Watching the sun reappear and brighten the land once more, like it should be.

_This is the OZ I remember, the place that was once created by magic, peace and prosperity. A place that is once again restored back to the way it should be……… Peace_

.........................................

_Remorse is cureless, the disease _

_Not even God can heal; _

_For 't is His institution, _

_The complement of hell._

_Emily Dickerson_

...................................

It'd been two days already standing there, locked in there. He knows this is his fault and that he ought to be killed like the brute he has proven to be through the years.

He was only doing what he was told, taking order's like every good general would. But in reality, he knew deep inside him that it was wrong to listen to her and to go along with her plans no matter how malicious they were.

In addition to that he knew that apart from the power he had accumulated - which was more than welcome, he was also protecting his own self. Going against her plans or orders would have surely cost him his life.

He didn't want to die by Azkadellia's hands. He didn't know how long he'd been in there already. He knew it'd been close to a week since Cain and the rest of the resistors had left him there to rot.

There was no sound to keep him company, no one that he could hear or see, only trees in his view.

He realized the resistors had somehow won, because if they hadn't, his men would have found him by now. Released him, freed him from this imprisonment. The only thing that kept him from going insane was his thoughts. Hoping, against all odds, that someone would come back for him. Maybe his sorceress, would come back to save him.

He smiled at the thought. But he doubted it would ever happen. Even if they had a fling, it didn't mean she really cared for him. He wasn't even sure which one was with him that night. Azkadellia or the Sorceress? But however unsure, the mere fact that he had shared a night with her, had made his attraction for Azkadellia even more tempting and unbearable.

His mind was lingering on thoughts of her and everything they had shared. He knew that his relationship with her should have been only business and nothing more. He hated acting like a lovesick fool whenever he was around her, he had even made himself swear that but love and passion however unwelcome, he knew they would find their way to his heart one way or the other.

Still, He wanted to be cold like he had always been and take what didn't belong to him whenever he could…because having the power to do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted it, was liberating, and intoxicating.

He knew he should change, his mistakes were indicative of that, but he couldn't find it in his heart to do so. Because now he felt more compelled to seek revenge than ever before., even though that with this desire blinding him he was only digging a deeper grave for him…

He wished he could find it in him to let go of this anger, but it was impossible. It was beyond him! Maybe Cain or Jeb should have just finished the job, he thought.

Maybe they should have killed him off for everything he had done to them, for everything he had caused them to suffer. He knew he wasn't a decent human being he was far from that.

******************

As another day passes, his regrets were lingering on his mind. He didn't know how Cain had managed to stay in there for so long. He had no idea as to how he had managed to maintain his humor and personality, to keep them intact…. His were fading the more days went by…

He kept thinking of all the bad things he had done in his life, of all the mistakes, the suffering, the death and the tortures he was compelled to spread due to the Sorceress.

The task of standing up to the Sorceress for what he really believed was demanding, too demanding for him and even though it could have been his chance to redeem himself and make it all better, he deemed it as the certain way to meet with death or worse…

That was why he had kept his mouth shut for so long, despite all those voices screaming inside him and he had kept doing her bidding. Then his thoughts fell on Azkadellia… Of her when they were both lying on the bed, spent after their lovemaking. She had slept so peacefully by his side that night, as if that were the first good night's sleep she had ever gotten. Looking at her then, he had really hoped she would change. But he was wrong. The witch still had control over her. She still wanted darkness to engulf the OZ.

And now, in this tin suit, tasting regret in a way he had never tasted before, he wanted to lay the blame on the sorceress maybe even on his father for his corruption.

He couldn't stop thinking of all those times his father had pushed him to be the strong, deceiving man he wanted him to turn into. He had always told him to do anything to reach to the top, to be that important, special person his father wanted him to be.

That only made him appreciate his time with Azkadellia more. Seeing that small flicker of light in her eyes so many times, it only showed she yearned to be free. Even though he tried to, he couldn't blame Azkadellia because this wasn't her fault. She was an innocent bystander in all of this.

Despite the fact that he had aided her in corrupting the OZ, doing her bidding, doing everything she wanted, he still loved her and cared for her. It was no surprise then that his regret was a heavy burden. And Azkadellia was the only thing that was keeping him from not going insane, the only thing that was keeping him alive.

If he didn't have the memory of her and his thoughts to keep him company he would have lost it by now. Somehow being stuck there gave him back the feeling of being human again. It almost felt as if his soul was once again placed back around his heart. But remorse was still there, lurking, painfully in his head and he knew he should just accept his eternal fate. Even if that was his last chance of life, he knew that he might just have a chance to redeem himself, because God forgiving…. Far more than he had ever been…

But only Azkadellia could really help him take all that hatred from inside of him and push it aside, turning it into a source of happiness and peace.

Her face was clear in his memory, her features permanently etched in his mind, torturing him till he had no breath left in him. But Zero thought that maybe that was the way it was supposed to be, the way it was supposed to go down.

He felt as if his life had been condemned from the very start, like there was a curse he carried with him, latent till it emerged to destroy him with his greed and through temptation. Maybe there were no second chances for men like him, no second chances for changing his life. No chance for him to see the only person he cared most in the world once more.

No chance to say that he was sorry for the misery he had caused.

Maybe he was really damned. …


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Eternity**  
Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to L. Frank Baum, Sci-Fi.**  
Rating:**

**Chapters: **1 | 2 | 3 |**  
Warnings: **Spoilers through Part III**  
Pairings/Characters: **Azkadellia/Zero, DG, Cain**  
Summary: **Zero**/ **Azkadellia POV of when life after the OZ is restored.

_Wandering in darkness grope,  
Finding not a glimpse of hope.  
Fingers touch to find my way,  
Each foot fall, my heart betrays  
The fear which drives me through the day._

_Marilyn Wandering_

…………………………………………….

Eternity

It'd been a week now, since the witch was gone. Gone from this kingdom, her body and her soul. Her parents had quickly spread the word that a witch had possessed Azkadellia and that all the terror that had permeated the OZ, was not her fault.

That had made things better for her but Azkadellia could still tell that some people didn't forgive her. When she passed them on the street, they would frown at her or walk the other way, scared to be near her.

Another day has past and they were still acting that way. Her maid, the people who were working for her mother and father were scared, too. Even some of the guards were unsettled by her presence.

She felt like she was the bad apple of the bunch, all alone with no one to talk to. Her parents would help as much as they could; telling her that none of this was really her fault that she shouldn't blame herself. Azkadellia knew they were only trying to make her feel better, but deep inside the regret was still there.

She would always blame herself. The images of the horrible things the witch made her do, would never leave her memory. And the only other person that she could really talk to would be her sister. The only person who understood her and what she was going through even now was her sister DG and she would tell her that this wasn't her fault.

DG would blame herself too and she would tell her but Azkadellia refused that of course. She was a little girl back then, there was no way she could have known what would happen. She didn't want DG to feel the same pain she was experiencing or the regret.

She knew all too well what it could do to her, eating you up whole, eating up whatever good was left in your life if you let it. She would not let that happen to her little sister.

Her sister and her had created a special bond together in the past week and that was the most important reason she had repaired what was left of her broken soul, getting over the things she had seen the witch do.

However she still tried to be DG's loving sister and the daughter that her parents wanted her to be. But maybe it was too soon for her, too soon to have forgotten everything and gotten over the terrible scars on her soul.

Maybe after being trapped in the dark for so long, there was no way of getting rid of that mark.

************************

That evening she decided to approach Cain for the second time that day. He had been given the duty of General as his reward for protecting DG and restoring the OZ.

She was quite mad when her father did that. That was Zero's job, but she knew he couldn't' really do it now, anyways. For one thing he was still missing and if he ever did come back here, her father would throw him in the dungeon to rot.

So she had to do things her self even if that meant going against her parent's wishes. She cared about Zero more than she wanted to, she couldn't' help it. He was the only other person that had stood by her when the witch was controlling her. And the fact that he was the father of her child made her feelings grow stronger for him.

She was about to leave, when DG approached her curiously.

"Azkadellia where are you going?" She asked as she watched her put her boots on.

"DG, I have to go and take care of something" she spoke walking past her, trying to avoid her. She didn't want DG to stop her or stall her.

"You're going out there to find him, aren't you?" DG replied, stepping towards the door.

"DG please. I need to do this for my baby's sake and mine" she whispered.

"I will be fine".

DG moved to the side, still feeling somewhat worried about her.

She hadn't trusted Zero since the day she had met him at the castle.

He wasn't even possessed and he was just as cold and mean as the witch.

He gave her no reason to trust him.

It was only Azkadellia who had seen a different side of him. Az had seen that goodness and decency in him, that he didn't let a lot of people see.

However, DG accepted her sister's wishes and moved away from the door.

"What if you don't come back?" DG said, afraid for her sister.

"I'll be back, in no more than an hour" Azkadellia said giving her sister a hug.

"Promise to keep my secret" she told her as she made her way to the door.

"Let me come with you" DG said, taking a step forward.

"No, sister…I must do this on my own. I'll be back soon" she said stepping out of the door.

DG watched her sister walk out the door, wondering if she made the right decision to let her go on her own. She had cared for her sister; she had felt a connection with her ever since she was born. And that connection grew stronger and deeper with all the guilt she was feeling, since it was her fault Azkadellia had gotten possessed in the first place.

She had regretted her actions more than her sister knew. She was still blaming herself for the tragic day and she would never stop. But her sister had a lot more to deal, especially after being possessed for ten annuals. God knows how many people the witch made her kill over the years.

She wished at times she could go back and redo it all over again. Maybe her sister and her would have had a better life than this. More years of being with her and her mother again, ten years of no death and suffering, ten years of nothing less than peace and happiness.

*****************

Her fingers were buried in the strap of the rope, as she rode the horse.

She knew she was near the old castle the wicked witch used to rule. She could see it, only another mile near the woods where she would hopefully find Zero.

It'd been thirty minutes already when she finally made it to the woods. She spotted it near, a few feet from her and her heart felt like it was going to burst, imagining what he went threw.

She quickly got off the horse and ran, her boots sinking into the mud every time her feet touched the ground. She stopped when she was in front of the tin suit, merely an inch away from it, placing her hand on its cold steel.

She couldn't believe Cain would do this to him, but then she remembered what Zero had done to him. He placed him in the same suit, maybe for revenge, she thought. She knew what he must have been going through, especially after all those years with her being a prisoner in her own body. Used like a pawn, forced to watch the pain the witch caused in the OZ, with no way to stop it.

She quickly moved her hand up, spinning her finger around in a loop and the locks fell free. She pulled the door open and she quickly moved forward catching Zero before he fell to the ground.

She couldn't keep her balance and she fell on her knees beside him. Her skirt already soaking wet, she was tempted to stand up, but she didn't. Her focus was on Zero. He was cold, pale and not moving and she had the desire to shake him, she didn't however. She didn't know what to do in a situation like this. All she could think about was whether she had come too late. Was he really dead?

She let out a gasp and a tear fell down her cheek. Her hand stroked his hair back and then a thought came to her, a way she could save him. She knew her parents would forbid it, because it was the one thing you were given to keep you safe, the one thing the witch took and used to destroy all those lives with, her essence, her magic. And maybe she should give it away, use it for something good for a change.

She leaned closer inches from his face when she was about to do it. She was going to give him the one thing that could bring him back, the one thing that her parents told her to cherish. She was about to release her essence into him, when his eyes opened and he let out a gasp.

"Zero"

He leaned up with her help and coughed, getting air into his lungs. He moved his gaze to her, his sight still dazed from the lack of oxygen.

"Am I dead?"

Azkadellia smiled and giggled for the first time in years.

"No silly" She spoke wrapping her arms around him.

He was caught off guard when she hugged him. Wondering if this was a dream or if it was really her, the girl he used to know.

He looked around noticing there was no one with her, she was alone.

He was confused with all his thoughts, he didn't really know what to say or do.

"Is it really you, Azkadellia?"

"Yes, it is…I'm not possessed anymore…it's really me this time" she said, still holding him.

His mouth let in another breath of air into his throat and for that moment he was happy that he didn't have to fear her anymore. It was as if he had really been given a second chance in life.

His hand moved around her, his fingers curling in her dark hair. His body leaned against her for support, almost as if he were going to pass out.

"I think you need a doctor| she said when she stared in his eyes.

"No, I can get up" he answered panting and stood up. Azkadellia helped him as they moved to a dryer spot, near a tree.

His body fell, leaning against the tree and she sat by him staring at him, with a slight smile on her face.

He rested his gaze on her, watching her face and her chest rising and falling.

She looked back at him knowing what he was staring at. She was still wearing the same tight dress, which showed every curve of her body. Then unexpectedly, his hand was on her back pulling her closer and his mouth was on hers before she knew it; she kissed him back just as hard.

When she was about to break away from the kiss, she heard a sound like branch had cracked under her boot. It had sounded like it had come from near-by.

She moved forward towards the sound, only to find her sister DG come out of her hiding spot.

"Azkadellia…Are you OK?"

"DG…" She stood up surprised as she walked toward her.

"I thought I told you not to follow me".

"I'm sorry, I was worried" she said, glaring evilly at Zero.

She wished she hadn't caught them kissing. She was tempted to say "Eww" but she kept her mouth shut.

"I think Zero might need a doctor. I have to bring him with me, even if that means I had to do some explaining to my parents" Az replied.

Before she knew it, another person had come near them. It was Cain…

"You?" Zero said angered, trying to reach for him

"No" Azkadellia said moving toward Zero.

"You are not going to hurt him or any one else" she whispered.

Zero sneered away, looking at Cain once more before turning the other way.

Az walked back towards her sister. "Does he know?" DG asked her sister.

"No, not yet……….He doesn't need to know yet" she replied. Wondering how she would explain and tell him that he is going to be a father.

She was more scared of this than she was of confronting her parents. She was scared of what he might say. Afraid that he'd leave her, run off and abandon her and his baby.

And that was something she couldn't handle right now. She had missed out on so much when she was possessed. So had lost so much time she could have spent with her parents and she didn't want her child to be forced to do the same. She wanted to have both its parents.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Change**  
Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to L. Frank Baum, Sci-Fi.**  
Rating: **PG

**Chapters: **1 | 2 | 3 |**  
Warnings: **Spoilers through Part III

**Authors Note; **I just wanted to let everyone who has read this fic, there will be one more chapter left after this.**  
Pairings/Characters: **Azkadellia/Zero**  
Summary: **Zero **/ **Azkadellia POV of there life after the OZ is restored.

The sadness shows upon your face,

The look of despair and desertion that can't leave.

Your soul is blocked by the grief but your heart doesn't let it.

It wants a alter, it exist for a change. It mends for ease

………………………………

Five months have past and she's dreading the fact that she will become a mother. She feels distant from everything and everyone, confused and in a constant state of worrying. Worried about her parents, about her sister, about Zero and now her baby.

It's all too much to handle, too much to take in, especially after everything she's been through.

She has been slowly getting her life back to normal. Back to the way it should be.

She was finally beginning to go back to being a normal girl, a princess and now a mother. In addition to everything else, she still had to struggle to get past the guilt and the pain she carried or it would eat her up from the inside. And she couldn't let that happen for her baby's sake and hers. It would only make things worse. Furthermore maybe its just time that she needs. Time to recover from the past.

She could still remember the moment at which she had told her father and mother about her pregnancy and who the father of her child was.

Her mother didn't know what to say really, but her father was furious once he found out it was Zero.

He hadn't trusted Zero ever since they were both little children and her father had caught them playing together. She really had to put some effort into talking her father out of doing anything drastic, like throwing Zero in the dungeon. But, thankfully, everything had gone well and she couldn't be happier since she wouldn't be able to stand to see Zero in any more suffering.

………..

After a month had past and Azkadellia was getting used to having Zero around again, her father decided that it would be best if Zero had a job. But not as General, he only trusted Cain with that duty, so consequently Cain was Zero's boss now.

Of course, Zero hated taking orders from Cain, but he withstood it because he wanted to stay close to Azkadellia….

She gazed into her mirror for the second time, still thinking about the time when she was possessed. All those moments at which she would gaze into the mirror and the witch would come out and taunt her.

She hated having these thoughts and memories. She often wished it was possible to have them taken from her, to remove them from her memory, erase them. It would be so much better if she could have somehow have the past ten annuals magically erased but she knew it wasn't going to happen.

Because erasing all those moments, it would mean erasing all those memories of Zero and her relationship with him and that was something she couldn't do. That was something she couldn't live with.

She looked at herself again. There was no sign of the witch, only her face, only her own dark, tangled hair, and her belly swollen with her child. Did it really have to take that long? Did she really have to wait another four months for her child to be born? Azkadellia wondered if she would be able to wait that long.

She was suddenly distracted as she heard the click of the door opening and then shutting. She didn't turn around because she already knew who it was. She could tell by the shuffle of his feet, the sound of his long coat swaying behind him and the fact that he was the only person that didn't knock.

She smiled once he sat down by her and looked uncomfortable.

Azkadellia finally turned to face him.

"So, Princess, what kind of trouble are you going to get me in, today?"

She frowned slightly at his comment.

"Don't mock me, Zero! It wasn't my fault that you got caught stealing a bottle of wine."

He smiled back amused at the fact that she was trying to hide what she was really feeling.

She turned her back to him; her arms crossed as she slowly went to stand in front of the window.

"What are you really thinking?" he replied as he walked behind her snaking an arm around her. And for a moment, as she felt Zero place his hand on her swollen belly, she smiled faintly, voicing her thoughts.

"I want to leave the palace, maybe for a ride, get lost in the woods."

He smiled breathily knowing he's probably going to regret this. "Your father wouldn't be happy if he found out, princess."

She turned back, hurt.

"Zero" She moved closer to him, her breath near his neck as her fingers tugged at his uniform.

"I know you don't want this, but you could at least try to be responsible."

"I'm sorry…" he replied his eyes wandering along her frame. He didn't want to disappoint her like this, but he couldn't help it. Once she told him he was going to be a father, he was shocked. And the mere thought of it scared him so much that he had to really struggle against himself and against walking out on her, being the coward he still is.

He knew that with all the suffering he had caused, he wouldn't be given the chance to do something with his life. He certainly didn't think this would happen, him being a father? He honestly thought he didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve to be a father and raise a child.

Especially after killing all those people, after taking mothers and fathers away from their children. He didn't think he could really stay or do this.

Then after another month of trying to get used to this, he decided to stay and watch over her. She had been so emotionally in the past five months, that he really thought something terrible was going to happen.

He didn't want anything to happen to his child or Azkadellia, he cared for them more then she would ever know. But he couldn't keep doing this; he couldn't keep having her hoping there was a future for him and her. He wasn't the type of man who would settle down and take care of a child.

His breathing slowed as he leaned over her carefully. His face leaning toward her neck, his hand on her chest, he could feel her heartbeat accelerating and he turned to face her.

"What is wrong Azkadellia?

She smiled trying to keep her feeling in, away from him. She didn't want him to know how she really felt. How she wished she was away from here, away from her parents, this city and even this world. She felt misplaced, like she would never regain that happiness, cheerfulness she experienced when she was a child. As if she had no care in the world.

Before she knew it, Zero had scooped her up in his arms, placing her carefully on her bed.

"You need to rest and stay calm, Azkadellia. It's not healthy to keep worrying about things. It's not good for you or the baby"

Azkadellia smiled as she lay down on her bed. She knew he was right, but she couldn't help worrying, she couldn't help wishing she were somewhere else instead.

Her hands cupped his as she held him.

"Stay with me", she said her eyes slightly closing from sleep.

He swallowed, lips parting as if to say something but then he stopped.

"I………I'll stay"

He took off his shoes and carefully lay next to her. With her head on his chest, and her arms wrapped around his torso, he felt as if he had just discovered paradise. He placed his hand carefully on her shoulder tugging the blanket over her.

She fell asleep beside him as he lay there, trying to gather the courage to tell her how he felt. The courage to her that he couldn't be that man to stay with her, to be the caring, husband that she wanted him to be. He was hardly any of those things and he certainly didn't want to turn into his father. That was the main thing he was afraid of.

Moments later, when she had fallen asleep, he slowly pulled himself out of the bed, making sure he didn't wake her and put on his shoes again.

He hated having to do this; he hated having to leave her like this. But he wanted to have some time alone, back at the place that he ought to be. Out there, the world, his world, drowning his life away.

Out doing what he always did; getting into trouble and not having a care in the world.

*********************

After two days had passed with him not coming back, Azkadellia was starting to lose hope of ever seeing him again. Of him ever returning to her. She knew why he had done it.

He had run off because he couldn't handle it, he couldn't handle raising a child or having a family. Was it the guilt or was it greed once more driving him to leave her? She didn't know the answer to this, but she knew she couldn't stay there anymore, either. All she wanted now was to leave, find a peaceful place to go to where she could be alone and think.

The only thing that had come to her mind was Finaqua. The place of her childhood, which held so many happy memories…

…………………

When the coast was clear, she sneaked out of the castle and rode towards Finaqua, ignoring the glares of hate of the people.

Once she was there, she walked up to the steps of the swing that her mother would sit on, when she was younger.

The wind was blowing and Azkadellia let it make her hair whip her face, letting it flow against her face. She sat there staring off into the ocean and she closed her eyes.

Her thoughts lingered back on the misdeeds she had done. The people she had killed and the lives she had destroyed. She thought that that maybe the reason for which Zero had left". He couldn't stand being trapped with the one person that had destroyed his life. The one person that would bear him a child, maybe it was all too much for him. Maybe it was her fault.

She really couldn't blame him or the people of the town. The people that hated her for taking away their loved ones. She knew she would have felt the same way too. It was only reasonable to agree with what they believed and thought.

She felt the sun hit her face. It was peaceful, silent and Azkadellia couldn't feel the same. All she could feel was the shame, the dreadfulness and grief that started to build up in her again.

This disturbed her because she deemed it her punishment for everything that had happened and she knew it would never be over. She didn't know how long she'd sat there, when she heard footsteps behind her. She kept her back turned, knowing who it was.

It was then that she realized that whoever it was, they had stopped moving and she opened her eyes and turned around.

The person standing there made the shame, the dismay and the grief return five times worse. She didn't look into his eyes; she stared back at the lake.

The one standing there behind her was none other than Jeb Cain himself. He just stood there, arms crossed, cleanly watching her.

She didn't have to look up at him, to know what he was thinking. She quickly stood up and passed by him with tears streaming down her face, knowing there were also others around her, seeking revenge for what she had done.

She moved quickly forward, only to be confronted with a tall man, blocking her way.

She backed away when she noticed a gun he had in his hands. She wished this wasn't happening. She didn't want her baby to die. She was the only one that needed punishment, not her child. But the glares in their eyes were intent on justice and she couldn't help but let out a sob.

"I tried to stop her," Azkadellia cried out. "But she was too powerful."

Jeb was now standing near a tree watching this all play out.

Just watching while a few more people surrounded her.

He didn't say a word.

"I never want any of this to happen, I tried to stop her orders. But I couldn't. . I know that the citizens of the O.Z want justice, probably my death. I do not accept this now, not until my child is born."

She tried but failed to control her sobbing, but no one was moved. She noticed a man approach her with a gun. Everyone else around her just stood there, not saying or doing anything. She looked into the eyes of the man and the only thing she saw was desperation in his eyes and hatred.

Her face was covered with tears now.

The grief overtook her and she prayed that she wouldn't die like this. She wished Zero were there, by her side, saving her from her doom, from her lethal fate.

She wanted her baby to survive, to live, to see another day but by the glares of the people around and of the man threatening her life, she knew that the chances of that happening weren't many. She may have no chance to see another day again

She bowed her head, letting her hair cover her face, not looking at the man anymore, knowing there was no escaping the inevitable, no escaping her fate.

This might very well be the end of her.

.........................................................................

one more chapter left..... hope everyone likes it

please review


	8. Chapter 8

Title; Devoted

Rating: Pg

Authors Note; this is the Final Chapter. And I just wanted to thank the people

That read this. I really enjoyed writing these two characters.

Plus I wanted to thank my Beta " _force_oblique_

******Chapters: **1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | completed  
Warnings: Spoilers through Part III  
Pairings/Characters: Azkadellia/Zero  
Summary: Zero / Azkadellia POV of there life after the OZ is restored.

_Love is anterior to life,_

_Posterior to death,_

_Initial of creation, and_

_The exponent of breath._

_Devoted to the end_

*********************************

Love

Zero was making his way out of the city when he noticed him. Jeb Cain was standing there near by Finaqua Lake. He got off his horse and walked over to him, knowing he was up to something.

He kept moving, retrieving his hood to shield his face. As he was almost there, he noticed a few people in a circle and covered the distance to see what the commotion was about. It was then that he heard her.

He heard a voice, a sob knowing that it was her. He couldn't believe she would befind her there of all places. Especially with all those people there, seeking revenge for what she had done. _Did she have a death wish?_

He dashe forward, pushing past the onlookers, as his heart started to be faster by the minute.

He frantically struggled to push throught;his fear creeping up on him. He was afraid that they would kill her and his unborn child, afraid that this would be the last time he would ever see her again. And it was at that moment that his guilt caught up with him, making him think, realize that it was his entire fault.

If he hadn't left her, on account of his own irresponsibility and selfisness, none of this would have happened.

When he finally was at the center, Azkadellia was standing there, her face covered with tears. There was a man in front of her holding a gun, pointing it at her. And she just lay there, helpless with her eyes closed as if she had already given up, hoping that they would just do it and get it over with.

Zero approached the man hastily and took out his gun only to point it at him.

"I would drop that gun If I were you" Zero warned the man. His voice husky and demanding...

Azkadellia opened her eyes at the sound of Zero's voice. Hesitantly, in disbelief, still hopefully...

Zero was standing there, imposing as ever, with a gun to the man's head, knowing that this man had just threatened to kill her...

She turned towards him, smiling.

"Zero"

As Zero's attention was momentarily distracted, the man took the opportunity to raise his gun again, but Zero was faster and more experienced and quickly threw the gun out of his hand, elbowing him in the head.

The man fell unconscious ungracefully and Zero ran to hug Azkadellia, who tried to stand up unsuccessfully. Her knees gave out, causing him to kneel down beside her. She wrappad her arms around his neck, holding on to him as if she never wanted to let go.

"I'm sorry for leaving you" he said.

And on that moment, the crowd slowly started to scatter around; the only ones that stayed were the bitter ones, the ones that still wanted revenge. They started to move in glaring evilly, their malice showing in their eyes, but they were suddenly stopped.

It was Jeb Cain the one who approached and matched the crowd's glare once he recognized Zero. He wanted him to pay for what he done, but this he couldn't do. If his father's words weren't so loud inside him and if he hadn't been taught forgiveness instead of revenge, he would have certainly killed Zero.

"Go" Jeb said. "Before I change my mind."

Zero stood up, his hood falling back fully revealing himself. He quickly helped Az up pushing past the people.

He ignored their glares again, helping her on his horse and then mounting it behind her. Azkadellia still had her arms wrapped around him as he took one last look at Jeb.

He frowned back at him with a slight grin, bowing his head as a "thank you".

The man's eyes glared and he could have sworn he saw him bow his head as if granting him forgiveness, absolution.

Maybe he was wrong.

*********************************

**Four months later**

She knew everything would be okay now. Zero was by her side, promising he would never leave her again. Not after what had happened four months ago.

He couldn't bear to lose her or his child, not after he had found her once more. He really couldn't get over the fact that he was on the verge of actually going through with the worst mistake of his life...Which could ultimately cost the life of Azkadellia and his unborn child.

But now it was different, he was like a completely different man.

A better man, an honest man that had the capacity for being the loving man she had always wanted him to be. And now that her time had come to give birth...

Her family was there being the biggest blessing in her life, being the caring family she had always wanted. Dg was there as well, making faces at the newborn. She laughed teasing the baby, happy to be an aunt. Her mother & father were happy too. Happy to become grandparents despite their differences with Zero.

Zero was there too, sitting by her side. Once he looked at his daughter for the first time, all that anger and hostility, the desire for revenge, left him. It all made him think of all the things he had done for her.

Protecting her just like he did when she was the sorceress. But now it was different. He was protecting her; not the witch. And it had changed him to the better, to be a father and maybe a husband to Azkadellia.

As days passed, he thought it would get harder, but it didn't. It got easier knowing she was by his side again. Every waking minute he thought of how long they had come. How he had overcame his past and his irresponsibility.

It felt like all the misdeeds he had done in his past, all the nightmares haunting his nights were gone. Now everything was just a faint memory at the back of his mind. He had already seen that smile and that spark in her eyes a few times before. But now it was there more undeniable than ever.

It told him that she really did care for him and that she loved him. It made all the fury, all the bad things he had done for her disappear, just by looking at her. And when he looked at her holding his child in her arms, the perfect picture of ultimate bliss, he couldn't help but wonder whether this was the only one good thing in his life.

He knew everything happened for a reason, but this filled him with hope.

**************************************************************************************************

Her eyes looked up at him, frowning while she carried the baby to the couch. She sat down beside him and took his hand.

" I don't regret anything that happened to us, I'm glad I sold my soul for you!"

Azkadellia stared back at him, stunned by what he had said. " You shouldn't say that, not after all the suffering we caused."

Zero grinned apologetically as he moved his hand through her hair, smiling down at the sleeping baby.

" I didn't mean that. I am not proud for the pain I caused. I meant this perfect little baby we created."

Azkadellia smiled gazing at the child.

"You had been through so much for me. I'm sorry for the way things turned out. For allowing you to become a monster." She replied.

" It was worth it…….…I would do it again, for you."

He saw the uncertainty in her eyes as he moved a loose strand of hair out of her face, cupping it gently. Azkadellia grinned a little, her eyes gleaming when her eyes met his.

"Everything that happened was meant for something, Azkadellia. We have a beautiful baby girl to take care of. Giving us no reason to dwell on the past anymore. Because now we know that we have finally done something right."

Her fingers tightened around the baby's blanket. She cradled the baby placing their child in his arms for the first time.

Both their eyes sparkled at that. They both knew they were finally happy. They could finally enjoy life once again.

The infant opened her eyes her little fingers searching for something to hold on to, to cradled and she grasped Zero's hands.

Such total trust another being was placing in his hands... Trust that he would keep her safe just like he had kept her mother safe....

Azkadellia kissed him feeling more complete and happier than she had in years.

Zero smiled back at her, knowing everything was going to be fine.


End file.
